


Gauche Genteel

by AshFormerlyAura



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bodyguard, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frenemies, Knock-Out, Malarkey., NotInterested, PrettyWomanShopping, Rufuswouldorderoldfashioneds, Shaving, Snark, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFormerlyAura/pseuds/AshFormerlyAura
Summary: Tifa accepts work as Rufus' bodyguard and make-believe girlfriend so she can help pay for school for Marlene and Dinzel.  She comes to realize that she perhaps wants more out of life than working at a bar waiting around for Cloud.  Meanwhile, Rufus plays a line of juggling Tifa as a bodyguard and keeping his actual plans to himself.  After a while, the lines around their relationship start to look a little blurred...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Price of A Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this with the note that I will not have a ton of time to work on it. I just needed a break from my other fic for a bit and Rufus is my current interest in FF7. I've been wanting a write a fic with him since I finished the remake for the second time and read several of the side novels. Not everything will be canon since I haven't done more than read general descriptions of the earliest games, but I'll be trying to keep this pretty close.

**Chapter One:** **_Price of a Soul_**

_ “It feels like the sun has gone and left me altogether, for this bell, it’s final chime.” _

**_-Seether, Sell My Soul_ **

_ It isn’t all bad. _

It was a personal mantra to get through the summer days...

Oppressive heat hung in the air like a thick blanket. Each squeaky turn of the rusted fan shuttering overhead only seemed to further stir up the uncomfortable temperature. As opposed to aiding in it’s banishment. A gross moisture clung to the air; summoning a sheen of sweat to my skin’s surface. The broken air conditioning had pushed out all but a handful of clientele. It wasn’t looking as though it would be fixed anytime soon. I let out a small sigh as I rubbed the bar with a cloth, more out of habit than need. The renovation of the rebuild of Seventh Heaven after the destruction caused by Kadaj and his group had left my place less than before. The electronic wiring had never quite worked the same and some part of the bar was always struggling to function properly. Everytime we rebuilt it took a little more out of me...

_ “At least the refrigeration is holding out…” _ I knocked on the bar lightly when the thought came to mind. I’d lose what few patrons were here if I couldn’t at least offer cold drinks. No sane person wanted lukewarm beer. If I didn’t expect it to get busier later, once the sun went down, I’d probably partake myself. It was definitely tempting given I had to keep stepping in the back to wipe off the endless perspiration inspired by this needlessly warm day.  _ It is supposed to be autumn soon, why is it so freaking humid this late in the year anyway? Planet still taking out our sins on us? _

Everyone properly watered I gathered the trash to take out before it started to smell. It was better to stay busy than to dwell on bad things, it could be a lot worse. I set the trash in the dumpster, coughing at the smell from the rotting food left by the restaurant that shared the bin with us. Ew, guess they weren’t as lucky with refrigeration as we had been... I waved the flies away, heading back to the front. I offered a nod to a familiar face as we reached the door at the same time, he was one of my regulars.

“Hey, Charlie. Want your usual?” I offered a smile I didn’t feel. The smiles were part of why people came, or at least that’s what Marlene and Denzel had continued to insist whenever they caught me a little down. The kids and the job kept be busy enough not to think about everything else...or the lack thereof.

“Your air is still out? That sucks. You know, my place has air that’s working.” He remarked, offering me a smile that was down a few teeth. He’d always been a flirt so I just laughed lightly, shaking my head. 

“Gotta run the bar, air or not.” I walked in when he held the door, moving with him inside. “Chocobo Downe or Hard Cacti?”

“Chocobo.” He winked at me as I bent down to get one of the bottles with a tiny bird printed on the side. Popping off the top and sliding it to him. He caught it and set his credit card on the counter. “Open me a tab.”

I nodded to him, putting it into the system and handing his card back. Thankfully he wandered off to speak to the other regulars so I didn’t have to tolerate his continued flirting while also suffering through this heat. I took to organizing one of the fridges, more for the brief bit of passed cool air than a real need to get stock in order. The bell rang, signaling I was more popular this afternoon than I would expect, most people weren’t off work yet. 

“I’ll be up in a sec.” I called, knowing whoever had arrived would hear me. I needed an extra moment in the cool. I didn’t want to work with people today, and for more reasons than the weather...

Cloud was off somewhere again, not answering messages, being a general jerk that avoided people around him - to include me. I figured that was half the reason he jumped at jobs when people called, just to get away. He didn’t want to have to deal with people. The road and monsters were a better friend to him than me… With the stigma I’d thought it was because he’d caught it, that he wanted a cure for Denzel, for himself...but that had come and gone and he was back on the road almost as often. He did return occasionally, but not much. I felt like all I did was wait around for Cloud...but he didn’t care for me, not the way I wanted him to. I thought for a while he’d get over what had happened with Aerith - eventually...but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I was pining for a boy that would always be pining for someone else. I’d never live up to the pedestal he’d put her on.

“Old fashioned.” The voice shocked me enough that I hit my head jumping up from the fridge. Almost impossibly pale platinum bangs framed a pair of aquamarine eyes that took in my floundering a moment before I pushed the fridge closed. He should have looked older with hair that pale, but Rufus Shina managed to be more striking than senior. He had an almost otherworldly appearance...the way other subjects of Shinra experiments I’d known had possessed, just not as extreme. As far as I knew Rufus wasn’t in any of the SOLDIER or similar programs. Though, I wouldn’t have put it past his father to have experimented on him…or at least not to have made it public if he had...

“Are you all right, Miss Lockhart?” He asked in a vain, yet civil, manner. He hadn’t done more than watch me gape at him for several seconds, cool as a cucumber despite my own astonishment at his presence.

“...I...what are you doing here?” I managed, frowning at the man seated at my bar once I got over my surprise. I never expected to see the clean, crispy pressed white coat of the Shinra President in my small establishment. How was he even wearing a coat in this weather? Why wasn’t he drenched in sweat? He looked like he was going to get dirty just being here…rarely had I seen something that so _ did not  _ belong. It was a little surreal...

“I’m trying to order a drink.” He commented, as I noted some of the usual regulars leaving, obviously thanks to his presence given the whispers and stares. Who wouldn’t recognize Rufus Shinra? Even with his company largely defunct he maintained a reputation, often a bad one, but his aid in the events with the stigma had started to turn around his companies name. “Do you not have the proper ingredients?”

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a whiskey drinker.” I commented, reaching for the bitters and starting to prepare his order. At least if I was mixing, then I was busy with something other than staring at him. “That’ll be two thousand gil, since you scared off the other clientele.”

A pale brow raised at my high demand for the drink, but he reached into an inside pocket, pulling out a wallet before setting a card out for me. Even his card looked fancier than what most people in this neighborhood could ever afford...it had the clean icon of the Shinra company outlined in gold. Hell, given who he was, it might even be real leaf crushed just for his own personal credit. “Open a tab, I’ll expect you to charge me appropriately for the time I’ve lost you.”

“Lot of trust.” I pointed out, running his card and setting up a tab like I would for any other customer. “I could just charge you enough to take a vacation for a few days.”

“Perhaps just enough to repair your failing cooling system. Are you certain it’s safe to work? Haven’t people been having difficulties with heat stroke and akin syndromes?” He asked calmly, watching me as I continued to work on his drink. I did what I could to pay attention to the work and not him. I’d had to deal with a fair amount of admirers, men and women both often liked to stare, but this wasn’t exactly an average customer. Rufus Shinra had been ready to murder me for political show. That was once upon a time, but not really something I’d forget no matter how lovely those baby blues.

“Cloud isn’t here.” I pointed out, trying not to show that Rufus’ presence here unnerved me. “Nor would I expect he’d want to talk to you.”

“Fortunate, that I’m not here to speak with Mister Strife.” He returned, smirking at me as I slid him his drink. He caught it, still wearing those fingerless gloves he favored...how on earth could he survive in that outfit when I was almost dying of the aforementioned heat stroke in a belly shirt and skirt? “I am here to speak with you, Miss Lockhart.”

_ “Joy…” _

“I’m not interested.” I remarked, silently pleased at using a line Cloud used to favor.

“Oh? I haven’t even given you my proposition yet.” Rufus replied, lifting the glass to take a drink, drawing a finger over the rim thoughtfully. “Hmm, good drink.”

“Which is all you should expect to get here.” I said. 

He didn’t look discouraged however, if anything, I thought I spotted just a touch of a smile. He gave a small hum as he glanced around the room, eyes settling on a clear line of different colored bricks. A hole we’d repaired ourselves that had been cut almost down to the foundation during the attacks by Neo-Bahamut on Edge. It definitely wasn’t the best look. Not that my dream of a nice, new bar, would ever last in the slums with the sort of clientele I got...but it had seen better days. 

“You couldn’t use a bit of extra gil for investments?” He asked after the once over of my business. It was clear he wasn’t impressed, but he at least kept any direct insults to himself. 

I could...of course...who couldn’t use a little extra gil? I knew it was never that easy.

“If you insist on presenting whatever madness you have in mind, spit it out quickly, you’re running up your tab with people due home from work soon.” I threatened, but it wasn’t like money actually meant anything to Rufus Shinra, he could have his cards set up for infinite funds for all I knew. Sure, they weren’t the conglomerate they were, but anyone that thought that the Shinra company wasn’t still powerful, wasn’t paying attention.

“I have a few jobs in mind, but the first and foremost is that I’d like to hire you, Miss Lockhart. Temporarily, as a bodyguard.” He explained. I furrowed my brow at that, shaking my head. I laughed out loud at the absurdity of such a request.

“I didn’t take you as the joking kind. What happened to your little turkeys?” I hadn’t seen Reno or Rude much since the monument to surviving Meteor Fall had been rebuilt. Come to think of it, I hadn’t seen much of the Turks in general for a month or so. “They finally leave you to go get real jobs?”

“They’re otherwise engaged in several ongoing projects.” Rufus replied politically, still not ruffled at all by my mirth at his request or less than welcoming demeanor. “I need someone that could be a skilled bodyguard and double up with help on other projects as we come to agree to them.”

“Uh huh.” I didn’t hide my distrust, that description was _full of_ _nope_. “What exactly are you up to? I’m not interested in accepting any job with you unless there are set details.”

“You’ll be well compensated for your time.” He took another drink, watching me instead of the glass. He blinked so little I was reminded of that time I’d watched a circus worker in sector six entrancing a snake. In this case, was I charmed or charmer? I feared it was probably the former as far as Rufus was concerned. “I’ll provide greater details as you agree to terms. First, I’ll need a guard for myself, and a possible plus one. It’ll take about two weeks, and you’ll need to travel with us, I will cover all travel expenses. In return for your service, I’ll pay for all renovations to this...quaint establishment. Including upgrades to the living quarters you have on the upper floors.”

“Up to what limit?” I asked, these sorts of things usually came with that. It wouldn’t mean much if he just bought me cheap materials. “Am I overlooking it or are the turks?”

“No limit that we would need to concern ourselves with unless you want to start making your walls or floors out of marble and gold...though I’m not certain it would fit with the area.” He waved his free hand lightly, as though dismissing the idea of a set number limit.  _ He would… _ “I would want to keep an eye on what was happening for oversight, or have someone do it for me...but I have no desire to design your place of business.”

I chewed my lip as I thought about that...I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead. It would be real nice, working air...a fixed up place...all neat and tidy again. It would always get a bit messy in the front, but we could get better stuff for the kids and us upstairs...

“This gonna be deadly stuff, or just generally keeping you from getting your face kicked in stuff?” I asked outright. I loved Seventh Heaven, but it wasn’t worth days of near death experiences. “How much danger should I be expecting?”

“Well, where we need to travel does come at the risk of monster’s at times. Though, I am more concerned with any personal attacks at meetings I need to attend. I’ll never walk around with a platoon like father did, but I know it’s wise to keep a couple guards nearby. I’m not looking to be in danger, but if I didn’t think it possible I wouldn’t be here.” His words were measured, sentences considered before he spoke them aloud. I didn’t think he was lying, but he was a master manipulator so his word was all I had to go on. I could always walk away if he broke faith.

“All right, I suppose I could do that.” It was too good an offer to just pass up. Barret had found a good oil rig, but there were so many up front costs to what he and Cid were working on with alternative energy sources that he didn’t send much back. Most of it went to helping take care of Denzel and Marlene. A lot of what Cloud sent back paid the bills, but breaking even wasn’t the same as having money to fix things or enjoy myself once in a while. I figured it was just a few days, and while I didn’t like Rufus Shinra, I didn’t really hate him either - even after what happened in Junon. 

“So, onto part two. I will require a date...well, several dates. A pretend relationship if you will, for appearances sake several social events even leading up to the party itself in ten days. As one of the events is a social one of some importance. Thus the possibility of a plus one with the initial comment.” He explained. Watching me with the same neutrality as before. He hadn’t been kidding about this being a proposition, I frowned at him. I was about to refuse when he continued, cutting me off purposefully. “Your confidentiality will be expected.”

“Yeah, well, I can keep a secret, but you can find another ‘plus one’.” I made quotations with my hands, a little offended he would even ask. I definitely didn’t want to even pretend to be dating Rufus Shinra; no matter if I thought him physically attractive, he was a devil in a suit and tie. No way.

“I would definitely prefer someone that isn’t at risk of getting the wrong idea when the show and dance is over. I’ll pay you handsomely.” He stated in response. “I’ll make certain tutors are hired for your children, good ones. Also, that they have money for colleges now that initiatives have been taken to set back-up schools.”

“Mmm…” I echoed the sort of noncommittal sound I often heard others around me make. Cleaning a glass that didn’t really need it just to occupy my hands. Was he serious? That was a lot of investment, not that it probably cost so much for tutoring as it was actually finding people that weren’t just quacks. If anyone could find educated members of the community and get them to teach Marlene and Denzel, it was Rufus Shinra. Barret wanted Marlene to have a good education, and he saved most of his extra money for it. If I could secure that, it would mean a lot, and I owed the same to Denzel. 

After all I’d done, I was hesitant to refuse a chance at really making a difference in those kids' lives.

“It will be fake.” He repeated, as though concerned I would think otherwise. “I have several sensitive negotiations to take care of. I figured this would kill two birds with one stone. I’d have a guard and girlfriend in one, it lowers the chance of issues with confidentiality. Given we have a history, even a sordid one, it’s also more believable than some random person on the street.”

“Couldn’t you just have Elena do it?” I blurted out, still not sold on the idea of even fake dating Rufus. 

“I’d rather not mix her up in something where it could lead to unprofessional issues in the future. We don’t share the issue of having to work together after the fact. It also seems...unsuitable given she isn’t in a position to fairly refuse.” He pointed out, it seemed he was really planning on various things. His moment of hesitation surprised me, did he really find issues with pretend relationships with his underlings? I guess the apple had fallen farther than I thought...his father hadn’t had any misgivings with sleeping around with the help. 

Of course, he also acted like everyone would just fall in love with him, which was eye-roll worthy.

I wasn’t sure how good I’d be at even fake dating, since I hadn't done a lot of real dating...not that I wanted to admit that. If it wasn’t for a few specific dates and one particular night before the fight in the crater, then I’d basically be a nun when it came to romantic stuff. I knew how to flirt and what people did, I just didn’t tend to do it myself very often. Then, it wasn’t like it was real, so I was just going through the motions. If it was confidential then I doubted he wanted to announce it to the world or anything. If it wasn’t my kids, then I would refuse...but they could get a real future out of this. It wasn’t like I was a hooker, he wasn’t looking for sex, just a semi-spy agent and guard job.

“I guess I did have a few folks in town looking for work. They could cover the bar and watch the kids for a couple weeks.” I remarked, more to myself really than to Rufus.

“Is that a yes?” The smile that appeared on his face was rare. It actually looked genuine…

“It’s not a no.” I wanted to refuse and kick him out, he’d pulled the kid card on purpose. He knew without it, he wouldn’t have a chance in hell of getting more than a bodyguard. I knew I could do a pretty good job at that. I was less convinced I liked the implications of the rest of it. Though, if I worked for him at all, rumors would pop up about us being involved anyway. I couldn’t hang around too much with anyone male without people assuming I was intimate. Years ago in sector seven people had thought so with the boys from Avalanche, people thought so now with Cloud. 

The irony of the idea I was a slut when I’d only ever slept with one man…one time...

I didn’t like the idea of Cloud popping into my head though whenever I thought of intimacy, I couldn’t wait around for him forever. This could be a good break, a view of something other than the way Cloud acts. I needed perspective, to get away from here. “I have my own terms.”

“I expected you would.” He gestured for me to speak, still slowly nursing his glass.

“Well, I wouldn’t be one of your turks. I do this,  _ IF _ I do this, it’s on a purely bodyguard level. I won’t be doing any shady stuff. I get you want me to play a role, and I’ll try, but don’t expect me to be super lovey-dovey. I’ll do what is needed for the appearance and that’s all. You try anything with me behind closed doors, I’ll lay you out faster than Reno avoiding extra duties at the office.” I ticked off the demands on fingers as I gave them. “I catch you doing anything I think will hurt people that haven’t earned it, I will also lay you out.”

“I assure you, I just want someone to keep an eye on my six, Miss Lockhart.” Rufus’ head canted slightly at my threats. Most people would be at least a little intimidated, and he was a wall of indifference. “I can largely take care of myself, but traveling alone through the wilderness is never wise. I need extra eyes and hands if anything happens I haven’t plotted for, and as you know, I need a girl.”

“Fine.” I sighed. It was a part of the job to expect some fighting, not a lot of people were fond of the Shinra’s. I almost asked why he would pick me, but then he’d already said it. When it was said and done I didn’t want to keep hanging around. I was sure a lot of capable women would volunteer to double as his guard and arm eye candy at the same time. Of course, they would probably do that looking for his connections and influence and money...I wasn’t interested in making this longer than I had to for the job. He definitely always thought everything through…I was probably the only real good candidate that didn’t already work for him.

“Do you have any other terms?” He asked, as though wanting to keep on topic. Probably concerned I’d worry myself out of this crazy idea if I stopped to think too long. Accepting his offer was nuts, and I knew we could probably get by without the renovations, but the kids...god, that was the part he’d waited on to really lay on the good payment. Something I couldn’t refuse…not that I wouldn’t hear some words over it later, but I expected most of my friends would forgive me readily enough, and I just wouldn’t tell Yuffie.

“You said the event is within ten days, should I expect to pack specific clothes?” I asked, considering what I’d need to do to set everything up. “When would we leave?”

“I will take care of any wardrobe the trip requires. We need to leave soon though, as I said, it’ll be done within ten days.” He stated, settling his glass down. “Another, please.”

I frowned at him as I started to prepare the bitters at his demand for another drink. “Okay, soon, so I need to get the bar looked after, tell the kids, and then pack. Tomorrow?”

“I’ll make sure things are arranged. I’ve made sure your help was available to pick up a shift if you called. I’ll give you two hours, then I expect you to be ready. Part of the reason I’m offering so much is because this is a last minute job.” Rufus stated, not at all acting like he was in a big rush.

“Uh-huh.” I replied, setting his drink down in front of him. I wasn’t sure I wanted to rush to pack all my battle gear. I did keep a small bag prepared, but for something like this I figured I’d have at least a day to better fine tune what I wanted to bring.

“Would you prefer a stipend of some sort as well?” He asked. Man, he must really want me and not someone else. What could I get away with asking for? Would he make an offer? He’d already been pretty generous. It was mostly the kids I was concerned with.

“Twenty-thousand gil.” He offered, just throwing out that sort of number like it was nothing to him. It probably was just a drop in the bucket. I nodded lightly, feeling a bit bad about taking more, but it would give me a bit of extra for emergencies - like when the air conditioning broke. If the kids needed something...mostly these days they were what I worried about. I’d have to get Maryl to look after them.

“So, do we have a deal, Miss Lockhart?” He offered me a smile as I handed him his drink. He slipped it to his offhand and held out a shake. I reached out and gave him a firm one, squeezing enough to remind him my threats of breaking him could be followed through with if I wanted. He perked a brow after we’d shared the physical gesture of a business agreement and then slid off his stool without commenting. He raised the glass toward me. “About two hours then.”

I thought a moment about complaining about the glass he carried with him, that style was expensive these days. He took it with him though. Pausing at my door to turn the sign to closed. It was hard to remark on his behavior when he was going to be overpaying me for this job in the first place. I sighed and rubbed my face with both hands. Had I just sold my soul to the devil?


	2. The Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tifa go to pick up and already start to butt heads over her new duel-position as his bodyguard/fake girlfriend. She's shocked by the item in question and has a lot of questions, but Rufus has never been a very forthcoming individual...unless he wants to be in the moment.

**Chapter Two:** **_The Package_**

_ “ _ _ Eye on what I'm after, I don't need another friend. Nod and watch your lips move, if you need me to pretend. Because clever got me this far, then tricky got me in. I'll take just what I came for, then I'm out the door again _ _.” _

  * **Perfect Circle, _The Package_**



Most of the two hours was spent convincing Marle not to ‘speak her mind’ at Rufus when he returned. The kids were with some of the other kids at the new school right now. I only managed to get out of her argument by saying I needed to leave them letters. My rushing so much I wasn’t saying goodbye was thankfully a sign to her that I didn’t have time. 

Which is what I did next, write letters. I explained I’d be back in about two weeks and I was the one with a job for once. I hoped they wouldn’t think I was abandoning them, but I had noted I would be able to fix up the bar and house by taking the job. After that, my packing was more haphazardly throwing together what I thought would or could come in handy and gathering up most of my appropriate gear and Materia. I was still stacking on things like my toothbrush when I heard the bell downstairs.

Normally, I loved that ring - it meant paying customers, but not this time. I had a highly paying customer...but he also happened to be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. It was too late to back out though, not after having agreed. Nor was I sure I wanted to. It was sort of exciting, the idea of getting out on a new adventure after holding down the fort for everyone else for so long.  
“Miss Lockhart?” I heard the predicted tenor call up the stairs.

"Be down in a sec!" I closed my eyes to remind myself there were worse monsters than Rufus Shinra, unimaginably worse. I’d dealt with them just fine, I could deal with this spoiled brat for less than two weeks to secure the kids’ future education and a much needed upgrade for my bar. Not to mention, probably a bit of a free vacation when it came to traveling with the President of Shinra. I snapped my luggage shut to carry it down the steps.

He was standing near the front, eyeing the pinball machines silently, had he ever played any? He’d probably be frustratingly good at it. His posture was perfectly straight, one hand folded behind him the way I would expect a military member to stand. A fine act since I doubted he’d ever done a moment of real service for anyone but himself. I noted the glass he’d taken with him earlier on the counter, a tad surprised he’d taken the time to return it. Was he looking for brownie points for future offences? I might give him one. He glanced toward me at the rickety squeal of the bar door as I came out from the back.

“Are you suitably prepared?” He nodded toward my luggage. “There won’t be return trips for anything once we leave.”

“Then I guess anything I didn’t think of will come from travel expenses.” I noted, continuing past him toward the exit. “Let’s go then, the sooner we get started the sooner we can get this…”

I let my words drift off as I walked out of the door at the front. There was a small crowd around the helicopter parked in the road. This man was way too spoiled. He’d really just landed it in front of the bar like that? Locals were gathering to stare, point, and probably discuss the reappearance of Rufus Shinra. If we lingered too long they would start to get violent ideas, they were still in shock right now.

“Make sure you secure your bag with the belts or it will bounce everywhere and make the piloting more difficult.” He brushed by where I’d stopped to stare with the others, not concerned with the public as he opened a section of the back then moved around to the cockpit. Guess he was doubling as pilot…

I hurried to get my bag secure and get in. He wasn’t going to make my job easy was he? I frowned at him as I got into the cab and took the headset that would drown out the sound of the helicopter blades. “You aren’t one for subtlety. I thought you wanted this to be confidencial.”

“I want the fake part to be confidencial. It was difficult to land here.” He shrugged lightly, still turning switches and preparing to take us up. So it wasn’t self-indulgence, just calculated for public views. That wasn’t better.

To his credit, I hadn’t expected that the little golden boy would be capable of piloting like this. I wrung my hands a little on the belt as I looked out at the people in Edge. Some were starting to realize it was me leaving with him. They looked concerned...I guess I couldn’t blame them...it wasn’t like I’d had a chance to warn them. Then, they also were hesitating where they might have attempted to otherwise attack his ride if I wasn’t here. Was that a part of the plan too? Probably...

“If you are going to get sick, there’s a small bag in the compartment to your left with the blue handle.” He stated, his voice coming over the intercom linked by our headsets clearly. I shook my head at him, that would have been Yuffie. I did grip the restraint harder when we lifted into the air. I didn’t usually get motion sickness, but I made note of the color coded compartment he pointed out just to be aware.

“Are you scared, Miss Lockhart?” He asked as we rose above the buildings on my street and away from the bar I called home. It disappeared so swiftly below us, it took so little time to climb well into the air...almost immediately the destruction of Midgar immediately came into view. A few parts of Midgar had recovered, but the Shinra headquarters building still sat in pieces at the center of the city, a crumbled icon of what they had once been.

The destruction of the city was sobering to see from above. It was worse even than the time Rufus’ father had dropped a plate on an entire sector just to stomp out Avalanche. It was easier not to dwell on how widespread the pain was when you only saw the smaller scale. Up here, the picture was too clear for my liking. I wondered morbidly if Denzel’s parents were still under the rubble somewhere below us. Probably.

“Me? No.” I said, nervous despite that. Even if I didn’t tend to get sick, I wasn’t as big a fan of flying as Cid and some of the others. “Just taking off to who knows where with a madman that once wanted to frame me for a crime I didn’t commit and execute me. What could go wrong?”

Then, the city was gone...we were even higher, and so much more of the world spread out beneath us...that it wasn’t just doom and gloom. Other areas still looked much healthier than Midgar, it was so much greener away from Edge.

“I’d forgotten how candid you could be, Miss Lockhart.” He mused. “Try not to do that when I’m in negotiations. In fact, if you could not speak much when others are around, that would likely be best.”

“I don’t recall that being in the terms.” I managed, rolling my eyes openly this time. I felt bad for whoever he did eventually end up with. I could play the part for a while, and then get my kids the education they deserved. I could work for Rufus for that, more if he also stayed quiet. I got to enjoy the view while he piloted in silence, we were heading over the ocean so I could expect our next stop was Costa del Sol. Of course, the world had altered a little after Meteorfall, but the resort town had boomed so I wasn’t surprised that was where Rufus needed to be. 

I didn’t really want to throw in with Rufus...but at least the helicopter had air, as would the hotel I expected. It wasn’t all bad.

**_The following day (9 days left til party)..._ **

Sunshine was ample in this part of the world.

I’d missed it. Just how clear the sky seemed here compared to the more mechanical Edge formerly known as Midgar. We didn’t have many plants running yet, almost nothing compared to before Meteorfall, but somehow even just a little bit of comfort always came with a high cost. Not that this place lacked for comforts and it still had picturesque views…the road leading toward the mansion like housing that had built up here proved just how much it was different.

The Costa del Sol area had thrived compared to Edge. People had ample reason to get out of that place, after all. It was all the rich well-to-dos that had lived on the plate that had moved here - at least the ones that had survived Meteorfall and the geostigma. It was beautiful, but these sorts of things always came with a cost to the majority. Lines of beaches once open to the public had been made private or only for those with the money to rent them for a time. This area might have been appropriated unfairly, but that’s because it was lovely. It made sense a lot of people that fled the upper tiers of Midgar had built homes here. 

"Attempt to maintain some level of decorum when we arrive, Miss Lockhart." Rufus stated as he drove a car along the highway that had been put in since my last visit to this area. We were passing mansions on both the left and right of the road. I was a little worried about the kids, but Rufus had let me use his phone to call Marle and make sure they were all right before we’d left from the resort this morning. Last night we’d simply stayed in the room to rest. We had gotten prepared this morning, and now we were on the road instead of in the air.

"I am not just a rabid animal." I remarked at his comment. "I do run a business that requires social interactions."

"Different level, Miss Lockheart. If you aren't sure, then just don't say anything, this woman is good at pushing the right buttons." He remarked.

"Mmmhmm, nothing like present company," I observed with a touch of false sweetness. "I wore your ridiculous outfit and I will behave at your little meeting. I’ll be your ‘girl’ when we’re in public. I don't have to put up appearances when it is only you."

"I'll be shocked if you manage at all." His voice was clipped when he spoke back. He was losing patience.

“Careful  _ President _ Shinra, wouldn’t want to lose your decorum.” I crossed my arms to look out the window at the much nicer view of the clean beaches outside. He was still sour over our earlier argument so I’d just continue to enjoy the view.

_ “You want me to wear this?” I scowled at him before glancing back to the almost uniform like dress he’d provided. It was white, and had some style complimentary to his own coat - notable by the needless amount of belts and a few stripes of ash gray. The piece itself was sleeveless, but had a small mantle for the shoulders that could be easily removed. It wasn’t for warmth though, and just to offer a more professional look over otherwise bare shoulders. There were at least boots with it that looked like I could fight in them, though they were higher than I was used to. I didn’t see gloves so I planned to keep my weapon. I’d be adding some work out shorts beneath the skirt, whose slits went way too high. “Why can’t I just wear my normal outfit?” _

_ “You need to look presentable, not like a street rat I picked up from the slums.” He replied. “As it is, I’m waiting on a more aesthetically pleasing pair of gloves you can use in battle that will blend with the attire. I commissioned them, but it was last minute so those will have to wait. I did say you needed to dress the role. I maintained with the designer the importance of you still being able to fight at a moments notice. You’ll be able to pick out some more casual clothes tomorrow.” _

_ “Not as much the point...” I sighed at him. He was either being purposefully obtuse about the showy outfit, or actually obtuse.  _

_ My mood wasn’t the best considering we were at this fancy new resort, in the presidential suite, and he’d put me on the couch. He’d kept the bedroom for himself. Not that I wanted to share a bed, but weren’t guys supposed to at least offer it up? I took a deep breath to push away my irritation. I doubted the purpose of this outfit was for him to get a better look at me, so I finally nodded. “Fine, fine. Get out, I’ll play dress up doll.” _

_ “Are you always this rude?” He perked a brow when I pointed him out of the room. _

_ “I reserve it just for you.” I retorted. “Door, you, go.” _

_ “You can’t speak like this when we’re out.” He noted, not yet moving despite my attempts to ‘shoo’ him. “I understand your distaste with me, but while you’re in my employ I expect better behavior.” _

_ “Ha, yeah right.” I laughed. “That wasn’t in our agreement.” _

_ “Most people expect workers to show them respect, Miss Lockheart.” He pointed out, his hand raised to fix his hair. “I realize perhaps you haven’t had many jobs answering to others, but even you should have some tiny awareness of the expectation.” _

_ “Gee, I guess my small street rat mind doesn’t get it.” I remarked, pushing him out the door this time. Sure, it was basically his room, but I didn’t want to get dressed in the open living area. “Get out, so I can change. You said you had a set time for this appointment.” _

_ He huffed at me as I slammed the door. I wasn’t sure what exact thing had earned me the noise: my words, my touching him, my lack of asskissing, or all of the above. I didn’t care. At least he’d left so I could get this on. I hated to admit that style wasn’t really my thing, I liked what I normally wore. I looked good and it was functional. I had to admit though, whoever he’d hired as a tailor had gotten this fit almost perfect. I couldn’t completely close the zipper on my own, but I looked pretty good in it. I dressed up sometimes, but the fabric felt a lot smoother than what I was accustomed to on the ground floor. _

_ I slipped on some work out shorts underneath the high skirt and then put the boots on. What was with the love for belts? I got the zipper as high as I could, I’d have to ask the snob to finish it. I got the boots on next, they were taller than I was used to, going over my knees I thought they would be limiting but the leather was surprisingly pliable, supportive, and comfortable at the same time. I didn’t put on the mantle yet, but I had to admit I looked damn good. Not that I’d admit it to ‘my boss’. I rolled my eyes at that thought and headed out to ask for help with the dress. _

“If you ruin my plans by degrading me in public, that is not helping protect me at all.” He changed tactics after my last remark and several moments of silence as I thought about our earlier ‘talk’. He’d probably built it up in his head cause his tone had returned to the lazy superiority I knew him for. “That is your function, if you cannot function in that manner, then you aren’t doing the job you agreed to.”

“Girls don’t work like employees.” I pointed out. “You wanted a girlfriend, not a robot.”

“Yes, but people that actually care about each other don’t randomly talk down to each other or weaken their public position. More so, in the case of someone like myself.” He pointed out, changing lanes to go around a truck much larger than his sports vehicle.

“...” Well, shit. I didn’t have much I could argue with there. The whole point of his job was to look good, if I was openly insubordinate then it would probably not really give the right impression. I did have to at least pretend like we got along swimmingly if this was going to work... “Fine, publicly I’ll be professional, or at least behave better.”

“Good, we’re almost there. Get your mantle on.” He directed.

“It’s hot as hell, I’d rather not. How do you even wear your belt-trench there in this?” I nodded toward his coat, which I would like more if I wasn’t being forced to match it. “If they don’t have air going, we’re gonna be miserable. At least I am, apparently your personality keeps you immune from the heat.”

“I have a new system R&D is working on that keeps me cool, but I see your point. If it’s too hot for you when you get inside, you can take it off.” He consented. 

Of course, he had paid to make his own personal air conditioning unit. No wonder he hadn’t been bothered when he’d come to pressure me into this insanity. We turned into a long drive and he paused at a security intercom. He didn’t even have to give his identity, when he rolled the window down enough that the camera could get a look. They buzzed us through.

“You’re awfully spoiled.” I pointed out.

“Power comes with prestige.” He shrugged at me. “I just don’t mind taking advantage of what I’m offered. Now, professional behavior...or as close as you can muster.”

I did my best not to roll my eyes since we had pulled up to park and a servant was there to greet us. The help definitely talked about things they saw. I knew that it was time to earn the payment for all this trouble, or at least to start. 

Who had a servant meet someone in their car? What kind of meeting was this? I probably should have asked more questions if I was playing this role. Then, he could have explained it without me having to seek details. Too late now for it to matter. The man led us silently inside without saying anything to either of us.

The house had a large open entry area with a wide spiraling stair that led to what seemed like some sort of gallery on the second floor, everything was expensive. Just the open front would have been many times the space of a full sized family apartment in Edge. The way these fuckers could waste this sort of money and space just to look good grated on me...I put on my best fake smile though as a tall woman walked out of a side area toward us. She leaned in to offer kisses to both cheeks as Rufus did the same. I tensed slightly in case any moves were made. My job was to keep him safe after all, and people being too close made that harder to do quickly.

“Miss Matsu, always a pleasure.” Rufus remarked as they leaned back to an appropriate distance. “You’ve done quite well for yourself since being in Corneo’s employ.”

“Hmm, I suppose I’ve managed my funds neatly.” Her voice was sickly sweet, a bit cold after Rufus’ comments. She’d worked for Corneo then? Not faith inspiring, then Leslie had done well despite his past, perhaps she was lucky to have escaped. She wasn’t making it week to week in Edge, she was here. “I’m more surprised to see you. ...and who is this lovely creature? Has he trapped you with false promises?”

“Tifa, Lockhart.” I stated, not answering her other question. It seemed unprofessional to point out that I could thoroughly kick his ass if he didn’t follow through with his promises. She gave me a once over, pursing her lips lightly as if trying to place me. She seemed familiar as well, but I didn’t recognize her either. If she worked for Corneo though, I’d likely at some point at least seen her in passing in Sector 6. It was still up and running even after Meteorfall, the Don was like a fat cockroach that refused to be squished, festering in his gaudy tower.

“My girlfriend, I hope you don’t mind.” Rufus interjected, to better explain my presence as I failed to recall just how I knew his contacts face. “Have you thought about my proposition?”

He sure used that word often. He had to stop propositioning women, people would get the wrong idea. I smirked slightly at my own internal joke and followed them into a sitting area that was very grand, in a Wutai style. The walls were painted to look like pillars and there were huge single pane windows to look out over a rock garden. I hadn’t expected that here, but then I hadn’t predicted most of the past twenty-four hours. This was definitely a change from working the bar at seventh heaven.

“You know I like an appropriate investment opportunity.” She answered as her attention slid smoothly back to Rufus from me. “It’s hard to ignore the prospect, getting in with a new and improved Shinra.”

I didn’t like the sound of that, but then…I’d known Rufus was biding his time. People had unfortunately short memories. Since the Doofus had managed to aid everyone in a very public area during the attack on Edge he wasn’t as hated as he’d been. People had started to see the turks even as less intimidating at times. I had to admit, they had softened up, but I wasn’t quite ready to forgive them for crushing sector seven. Rufus hadn’t made that call, that was his father...though I wasn’t convinced he would have done it differently.

“So, you have the item I asked for then.” Rufus stated, very direct. We’d all taken seats but she hadn’t offered anything to drink and nor did I get the feeling it would be wise to take any refreshments from her if she did.

“I might, though I haven’t seen a payment. I know your name is important, but this is a business and you know what I want for trade. Do you have what I asked for?” She echoed his query back at him, lounging back comfortably in the chair she’d settled into.

“I have it, though I’m curious why exactly you’ve taken to collecting antiques.” Rufus replied. “Not a lot of call for materia these days, other than ones owned by doctors or monster hunters.”

“I’m a sentimental woman,” She held a hand to her chest lightly as she stated it. “I also have taken a liking for collections in my old age. They’re beautiful things of a begotten era, I can relate to that.”

It was obviously bullshit, but I didn’t speak up. Rufus could have this snake all to himself. 

He only smirked a little at her remarks, and glanced around the room before settling his eyes back on her. “Well, I’d like to see the merchandise before I pull out the payment. That is the general method of trade, is it not?”

“Fine.” She frowned a touch at his remark, then got gracefully to her feet. “Follow me, it’s a little too unwieldy to carry it myself.”

He got up and I followed suit, we moved back into the main area and then up the steps into the gallery. It had several pieces of old parts of Midgar, including the ‘L’ from the sign of the theater that used to run Loveless regularly. It was fairly impressive, given there was a back wall with a labeled materia collection that was half full. Was she really looking to collect every known materia? I’d need to tell Cloud to keep a better eye on his, he had the only copies of some that had open slots on the woman’s wall. At least, that I knew of.

She had an impressive number of purple, green, and yellow, but only a handful of blue and a single red. Chocobo...made sense, it was the most common. We’d sold a few copies of our own over the course of our adventures back then. A centerpiece dias was roped off and had a cloth covering up whatever was underneath, and that’s where we paused. She reached over to pull the white sheet free and I had to bite my tongue to keep from leaving my mouth hanging open. What was she doing with  _ -that- _ ?

The long blade was one I’d never forget, that I’d seen kill more people than I cared to...I’d tried to kill Sephiroth myself with it, once. I’d had it cut me then... _ his _ sword, the Masamune...that’s why Rufus was here? Just what had he agreed to pay for a one of a kind sword? For a sword that left me trying not to sweat in open concern.

_ Poker face Tifa, poker face. _

“It’s authentic.” The woman remarked, smirking at my shocked expression before I’d managed to school it. “I’ve had it tested, it even still has bits of dried blood along some of the marred pieces of steel there. So, where’s my Ifrit?”

“Here.” Rufus didn’t glance at her, holding out a red materia that earned him a small frown from me. Professionalism be damned, that was one of the ones that went missing after the issues with Kadaj, had the turks tucked away the others Cloud had lost? Her eyes brightened, so she missed my moment of ‘disrespectful behavior’. They each were too preoccupied with their own prizes to think about me.

“Excellent.” She murmured, taking the globe carefully. She touched it gingerly, as if it were important to her. “Go ahead, take it.”

Rufus reached forward to open the glass around it and even he had to take a moment to consider the weight of the overly long blade before nodding toward the sheath. “Tifa, dear.”

_ Dear? Ugh. _

I tried not to let my distaste show as I picked up the leather that would hold the sword, carefully lining it up with the end of the blade. I hated having to touch this thing, but I couldn’t really say much here. I didn’t know what Rufus’ actual plan was. Perhaps he just wanted the weapon that had taken out his father. 

I guess we had in common that Sephiroth had killed our dad’s…

Keeping that morbid thought to myself I finished with getting the sword covered. I handed it off to him when it got close to the center where he could reach it and let him do the rest of the securing himself. 

“Always a pleasure, Miss Matsu.” Rufus nodded to her. “Enjoy your payment.”

She waved over a shoulder at us, she was already setting it in its place carefully. Despite not being the strongest of our summons, she’d made it a spot that was close to the center for the summons. “You can see yourselves out.”

I followed Rufus toward the exit, noting the same man had waited to lead us out again. It wasn’t us letting ourselves out, but he did pause to help load the long blade into the car by putting down the backseat so it could reach through the trunk, it wouldn’t have fit otherwise. I nodded thanks and we were on our way again. I waited until we’d gotten out of the drive to remark.

“Just stealing our material now?” I took the mantle off and tossed it in the back. It was too humid out to keep an extra layer over my shoulders. “You know I’m telling Cloud, right?”

“Reno got it back from one of the remnants back at the end of geostigma. I wanted to hold onto it.” Rufus replied with a shrug. “I suppose Miss Matsu isn’t the only sentimental one, I have several materia myself.”

“Those words come off as just as much malarkey as when she said them.” I returned. “Do you have any of the rest that happened to go missing from our stash?”

“I imagine it’s possible.” He glanced at me before his eyes flicked back to the road. “Did you really just use the word malarkey?”

“Yes, it’s a good word.” I retorted, though I felt a bit self-conscious at him throwing barbs at the way I spoke. “Nicer too, than some of the language I could use.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard many colorful phrases given your choice of friendships.” Did he always have to make every single comment sound like he was talking down at me?

“At least I have friendships.” I pointed out. I heard the venom in my own voice and took a deep breath before changing the subject. “What’s this with the Masamune? You want it for what? Planning to do some other nefarious shit with the blood stuck in the crevices? Bring Sephiroth back from the dead?”

“Do you really think the blood on that blade would belong to Sephiroth?” He spoke it as though sighing at someone that had asked a stupid question. Some of the blood did belong to Sephiroth, but Rufus didn’t need to know that if he didn’t already. I scowled back at him, crossing my arms. 

Okay, this job officially sucked and I shouldn’t have taken it. I didn’t know why I’d entertained the idea that perhaps he wasn’t actually all that bad. The grass isn't greener. A silence came over the car for a good mile or so before he spoke up again.

“I want it so I can break it.” He remarked. His baby blues were on the road when I looked back at him, skeptical curiosity on my face. “It’s a symbol, everyone knows it was Sephiroth’s sword. I want to shatter it, to let people see it destroyed. To prove that it’s an era that’s behind us.”

“So, you want it as a publicity stunt.” I observed bluntly, nodding at that. That was more in line with the Rufus I knew. 

“It could provide people a little hope.” He answered, but was neutral enough that I wasn’t sure if he was serious, lying, or just fucking with me. It was at least better than him wanting to dive into some sort of insane research again with Jenova DNA. Then, according to Cloud, Rufus had suffered the geostigma as well…not that it pardoned him his own sins...but I supposed it wasn’t a horrible idea. A little hope was something people on the ground floor could always use...I just didn’t want them selling themselves back to Shinra for it.

“All right, fine...but this wasn’t much time...so you have other things we need to do after this.” I remarked, wanting to get this over with. “What’s…”

I paused as my body shot forward into the safety belt, then to the side with the sudden breaking and turn of the vehicle. I shot my attention back outside just in time to see us passing by a tall monster with cards floating around beneath it. Rufus had avoided where it’d been over the road. It opened up a skull like face to cackle as we nearly ended up headfirst in the sand. To his credit, Rufus managed to keep control of the car and speed up...less fortunate was that a couple of it’s friends had joined it and it was on our tail. 

Time to earn my pay I supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I don't have time, I want to wish all my readers a Happy Holiday now! Hopefully everyone has a safe and good break over the next week. I shall try to return with another chapter before the New Year at the latest!


	3. Indestructible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tifa fight some dangerous monsters and have a semi-short frenemies styled conversation.

_ “My declaration, embedded deep under my skin, a permanent reminder of how it began. No hesitation when I am commanded to strike. You need to know that you’re in the fight of your life.” _

**_-Disturbed, Indestructible_ **

“Stop the car, I’ll handle it. They won’t stop chasing us.” I remarked, making sure my gloves were pulled tight as I eyed the speed for a safe moment to jump out and go after them. “I’ll be fine.”

Rufus didn’t stop though, continuing to careen along the highway with the petal to the floor. They were flying after us. They wouldn’t tire either. I knew that from my days wandering around here before Meteorfall. These beasts were quite horrible about letting us get away back then too.

“We can’t take them back to town, it’ll endanger other people.” I pointed out, which earned me a glance from him. He nodded slowly.

“Fine, get ready to jump out.” He stated, apparently altering whatever he’d thought to do before this. I nodded to him, frowning when he suddenly hit the brakes and then curled into a hard turn at a roundabout. Slowing enough that I could roll out without just scraping off my face. Had he planned to turn that way just so we wouldn’t be taken from behind? The fact that he pulled it off so readily was surprising.

I didn’t have time to think about the finer points of Rufus’ driving skills however. I dodged a projectile shot at me, part of my new coat’s sleeve being taken away as I ran toward the offending monster. The laughing skull at the front of the trio. I was rusty, but my body remembered the motions quite well. I dove at them with a punch hard enough that I heard the crack under the strange robes it wore. Their ability to float made them difficult to hit center, but the hiss of displeased pain meant I’d still done damage. 

I hadn’t fought much in earnest since the issues with Kadaj. I still trained on my own daily. I also joined the city watch from time to time to clean up smaller pests near Edge. None of those were as dangerous as these enemies. I ducked back to avoid the swipe from a clawed hand, catching the skeletal arm and punching the back of the elbow inward with another sharp series of cracks.

Skills other than their sharp claws or thrown objects worried me about these monsters. They had various curses they could level, not the least of which could outright knock-out an opponent. They used them seemingly at random, but that just made it hard to know how long you may or may not have before someone in the group just fell over. It made them dangerous even to veteran travelers. They were the primary reason it was extra dangerous to travel the roads in this area alone. They rarely attacked homes, but they weren’t that uncommon in the open areas. Probably why the beaches weren’t that populated even when we passed public ones. This far out from the city, there was too much risk. 

I leapt out of the range of a couple of thrown weapons, the other two were closing quickly. A flip kick upward to actually land at the center was enough, the first one was starting to fade into black wisps as the other two took its place. At least it was two at once, and not three, but I was still outnumbered.

With a gunshot a skeletal finger went flying from one of the pair. That Joker howled and swiveled on Rufus, splitting them between us. Perhaps not outnumbered then, at least the brat planned to participate. I wrinkled my nose as mine called up one of the cards floating beneath him, but thankfully when it turned it was a heart and I felt a small warm wave of healing energy. The best random attack I could get. I cracked my neck and ran at it, punching several times in swift succession before being forced back. I heard more shots behind me so I needed to make this quick.

I hadn’t used materia in a while, and I knew they weren’t as strong as they’d once been...but I held a hand up and summoned the energy anyway. The light flickered upward and orange flames consumed what was left of the monster. So far so good.

As it faded away I dashed toward the final monster with Rufus. He’d dodged several hits and was backing up to keep it from getting too close. He was more a ranged fighter with that gun of his. It was looking okay, but then it summoned up a card of its own and I hopped in front of Rufus. It was my job to take these sorts of hits right now. I let out a half yell of warning in case he didn’t know what they were, but it transformed into a pained scream when the agony exploded into my skull. I spiraled into unconsciousness to the sound of more gunfire.

Though I hadn’t even made the card out before I fell. I was only barely aware that I’d hit the ground… 

Then, I snapped awake, gasping for air. It couldn’t have been long since we were still on the road and the casings at Rufus’ feet still smoked nearby. The slight tickle on my skin was an indicator he’d used a Phoenix Down powder to rouse me from the auto knockout attack. I groaned at the throb still echoing in my head.

“I hate those things.” I murmured, blinking curiously at hand he offered to help me up. I accepted it, then got another surprise with a pair of hi-potions held out toward me. “Sorry, about that.”

“Couldn’t be helped. There aren’t good defenses against that. Come on, we should get back before any other predators get the wrong idea.” He noted. His gun was at the ready until we got back to the car. I sat down and put on my belt, knocking both potions back in quick succession. I was all for getting out of here, I absolutely hated that. It’d happened to me once or twice before, and it never got more enjoyable.

“Here.” He held out yet another potion. “You all right?”

“Uh, thanks.” I muttered, not liking that he’d been the reason we had made it through that little scrape. “I’ll be fine.”

“Apology and appreciation are both unnecessary, you did your job well. Better, I admit, than I thought you would.” He stated, slightly contrite as he started the car again.

**_Counterpoint -_ **

Delighted by my acquisition of Sephiroth’s former blade I largely ignored the protests from my makeshift bodyguard as to how I traded for it. I was on autopilot for the conversation until she used a word I hadn’t heard in years.

“Did you really just use the word malarkey?” I glanced toward her in amusement. My grandfather used to say that.

“Yes, it’s a good word.” She said defensively. “Nicer too, than some of the language I could use.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard many colorful phrases given your choice of friendships.” I replied, considering the times I’d met or observed Mr. Wallace or Mr. Highwind. It was a marvel anyone got along with her group...or that they’d helped save the world at all, really.

“At least I have friendships.” She bit back, clearly unhappy with my looking down on them. Changing the subject after a moment, her anger slightly deflated. “What’s this with the Masamune? You want it for what? Planning to do some other nefarious shit with the blood stuck in the crevices? Bring Sephiroth back from the dead?”

“Do you really think the blood on that blade would belong to Sephiroth?” I said, growing a tad impatient. For someone that always felt she had the moral high ground she didn’t always think before speaking. I might be expecting more from her than she’s capable of providing as an employee. I didn’t need the connections to others like she did. That just got you targeted. Then, she’d never take to that sort of a conversation, so I returned to her question.

“I want it so I can break it.” I stated calmly, quietly amused at the surprise she showed at my remark. “It’s a symbol, everyone knows it was Sephiroth’s sword. I want to shatter it, to let people see it destroyed. To prove that it’s an era that’s behind us.”

“So, you want it as a publicity stunt.” She remarked, nodding as if that explained it.

“It could provide people a little hope.” I further explained. I definitely hadn’t wanted it to seek out Sephiroth or Jenova’s blood. In fact, given I knew he’d cut her head off at some point I’d have to make sure it was thoroughly disinfected. There was more to my plan, but I wasn’t going to make her privy to it just yet. I was still plotting what other steps needed to be done before the party while she spoke at me, when there was suddenly a monster over the road.

An elaborately dressed skeleton floating over a dias of spinning cards seemed to grin at our approach, gesturing to throw a projectile at the car. I had to swerve to the side and break to keep from flipping us or knocking us into a spin. Then barely managed to circle around the creature to slam on the gas. Whatever questions Tifa had were interrupted by the appearance of the monsters. 

“Stop the car, I’ll handle it. They won’t stop chasing us.” She insisted, pulling her gloves up as she stared out behind us toward them. “I’ll be fine.”

I didn’t stop though. These creatures were wild cards, and I wasn’t trying to be ironic. They could easily wipe through even skilled combatants since they had abilities to instantly knock out their opponents. I figured we might be able to outrun them, since two more had joined the first in the rear view mirror. Yet, we weren’t really gaining or losing ground…

“We can’t take them back to town, it’ll endanger other people.” Tifa said more seriously, I shot her a glance. I didn’t like this, but she was right, it wouldn’t do my image much good if I lead them right back to the city. The resort town had guards, but both of us stood a better chance than they would... 

“Fine, get ready to jump out.” I shifted the gears and hit the brakes, rotating the car so she’d be able to jump out and face them as opposed to possibly getting taken from behind. I managed to bring the vehicle to a pause and drew out my own guns as I got out of the driver’s side. She’d already beaten one to the point that it was dissipating, but two others were closing in. I shot part of the hand off of one of them and that monster rounded on me as opposed to her, pinpoints of light in it’s skull narrowing.

_ “Yeah, that’s right. She’s not the only threat here.”  _ I thought in amusement at it’s frustration. I didn’t have much of a chance at combat these days. All the same, there were times I missed the simplicity of black and white on the battlefield. I ducked to the side of one of it’s ranged weapons, then grit my teeth as it pulled a card from beneath it that sliced a long slit through my coat after showing as a spade. Could have been worse. I shot it a few more times, lines of fire erupting into the sky with my attacks. Though the laser-like lines of the ignited phosphorus did less damage than I’d hoped. Tifa had finished off her other monster and was heading back toward us. I had dodged away farther than I’d first realized. I didn’t get enough practice these days…

My moment of distraction was a mistake though, when I set my eyes back on the grinning skull of my opponent they were summoning up another card. I saw a flicker of the symbol on the other side, and I knew the meaning. I’d heard the attack hurt like hell, so I was prepared to suffer that indignity, and then Lockhart was in front of me, crying out in pain.

Her scream was cut off though, she dropped like a marionette whose strings had been cut. She’d taken the instant knockout attack without hesitation, and I finished the creature with a few more shots. Then tossed powder on her that would bring her back to consciousness. It was doing what I needed to do in the moment without getting distracted by her unexpected intervention. She came awake as I made sure there were no other monsters nearby. I didn’t predict an apology of all things after her groan of pain. I held a hand toward her, helping her up and then handing her a couple potions.

“Couldn’t be helped. There aren’t good defenses against that. Come on, we should get back before any other predators get the wrong idea.” I walked back to the car, slipping my gun away and getting inside to drive again. She didn’t argue, downing the potions and putting her safety belt on. 

“Here.” I offered another potion, I’d stocked up on them just in case of something like this. “You all right?”

“Uh, thanks…” She murmured without looking at me. “I’ll be fine.”

“Apology and appreciation are both unnecessary, you did your job well. Better, I admit, than I thought you would.” I remarked, keeping my eyes on the road. Now that the moment of action had passed, I was a little thrown that she’d tossed herself in harm's way for me. Reno had described the hit she just took for me as torture when I’d gotten a brief on this areas threats. ‘Molten lava being poured into your brain’ as one of his colorful phrases. Given her quiet as I drove and the pained manner in which she woke, I doubted he’d exaggerated.

I would expect that sort of an intervention from the any of the Turks, not from a woman that never forgot I’d planned to execute her just to appease the dumb masses. It was more than just a work ethic, at her core she was a good person. She didn’t want to see other people suffer if she could do something about it. How she was ever a member of Avalanche and the actions they took was a story I’d like to hear someday.

“You need another potion?” Better than asking any personal questions.

“I’d take one.” She accepted the bottle when I pulled another one from my inside pocket and offered it. “You know that hurts like hell, for all the dangerous stuff we’ve fought...they’re some of my least favorites. All the ones that can just knock you out...always hurts.”

“It didn’t look pleasant, and I don’t like enemies I can’t predict either. The chaotic part of their natures make them less desirable than stronger foes you can strategize against.” I observed, turning onto the main road back to Costa del Sol. “We’ll rest for the remainder of today and get some shopping done tomorrow. I have a few ideas for public appearances after that.”

“All right, and then the party? That’s at the resort?” She asked.

“No, we’ll leave the night before to stay at the Golden Saucer. I’ll get you more details later.” I answered.

“What? I thought it closed down?” Tifa downed the potion in one go. “It’s opened again?”

“Not quite yet but they are opening soon, the intention was never to fully shut down. They had to replace the cables for the entryway after damages during Meteorfall. As well as do some other renovations, but Dio had more than enough cash hidden away to arrange it.” I explained. Which was partly true... “The grand re-opening will be the day after we arrive, but previous high-rollers were given invites for a pre-party and some chocobo racing the night before. You’re my date.”

“You went to the Golden Saucer to gamble?” I appreciated her doubt.

“Not often no, but my father had a membership and that passed to me. I might not have the influence I did before Meterofall, but I possess enough clout to have gotten an invite. You’re my plus one.” I answered. “I’m not interested in the gambling so much as an old bet with Dio. He has something I want, and that’s where you come in. He stated when I was younger that I’d never have a significant other. If I ever brought him someone important than he’d give me anything from his vault just for being able to meet such a pragmatic woman.”

“That so?” She laughed at the concept. “What does he have that you want?”

“A phoenix feather, a real one, not the medicine that people use.” I replied. 

Actual full phoenix’s were rare, and their feathers in full, not the medicine, were supposed to have incredible magical abilities. Akin to what rare materia could offer by the rumors. There weren’t any left in the public that I knew of, and rich people largely just collected them as talking pieces now. It wasn’t actually my target, but it was impressive enough to function as a lie since I knew Dio had one.

“Man, that sort of bet does sound like him.” She remarked… “You know, he won’t probably just take your word for it. This is a pretty short term arrangement for him to take our relationship seriously.”

“That’s why we need time to get a story straight and practice being natural.” I replied. “It’s why we visited Miss Matsu, why you left with me in an extravagant way in Midgar. He’ll probably look into it. We’ll have a few days at the re-opening ceremony to convince him it’s serious, and then we’ll get the feather.”

“A lot of work, couldn’t you just buy it from him?” She asked. “You don’t seem the sort to jump through these hoops like this. You could have your turkey’s steal it?”

"You have dealt with him." I let out a tiny sigh. "He wouldn't part with it for less than his word. It was a personal bet for him. If I had offered first he wouldn't believe me even if I had found a real relationship. I’d rather not burn bridges by stealing it."

"I can see that." She nodded.

Dealing with Dio had always been one bizarre challenge after another, for her group as well from what I understood. In this case, I needed something of greater importance. That he had an incredible amount of security for. Enough that I wasn’t planning to throw the loyal forces I had left at it other than as a last resort.

"A lot of powerful people will be present to see first hand I am alive, as well." I continued to explain. "A lot of important conversations will be had in a short time. Better still that Dio will be plying them with alcohol in hopes they’ll throw more money down on his tables. They’ll be more open to discussing other investments.”

“Uh-huh. Because you want to rebuild Shinra and need more money.” It was a logical guess, and I wasn’t going to deny her the thought. It was close enough to truth, my money wasn’t endless and this little foray was already costing more than I’d like. “You really think people would be dumb enough to accept Shinra openly after everything that happened? There are countless people that would like to see you dead.”

“That wasn’t fully true even post Meteorfall, and people are easily convinced with the right theatrics. Do you really believe it would be impossible for them to accept Shinra again? We took down two of the monsters attacking the world. It’s not public, but we made it possible for your group to go take on Jenova or Sephiroth or whatever was festering under that forcefield at the northern crater. You look down on me, but without me, without my actions, none of us would be here. We don’t need to even alter history, just write it out as we press forward.”

More passionate than I should be. I disliked remembering my time after the weapon's attack on the tower...or the disease that I’d caught during the last little replay of Sephiroth’s face...

“We would have found a way without you.” She shrugged at me, but her words lacked their usual bite...she wasn’t convinced of that. “Besides, I know you’re good at appearing like you have clean hands, but I also know better. You have some small percentage chance of convincing some people. Not me.”

The  _ 'never me' _ went unspoken, but I felt the echo of it in her tone all the same. 

"If I am so evil, why are you here?" I altered the topic slightly, accustomed to switching approaches if a deal wasn't working out. "You need the money that badly?"

"I can use it, but it wasn’t just that. Though, obviously, I want the best for the kids. I also wanted out of Edge for a while." She said after a moment of pause. She’d returned her eyes to the plains on our right.

"Trouble in paradise?" She didn't seem the type to take a job like this as an escape. Even if it was a minor reason, the fact that it was one at all surprised me.

"I just...wanted to get away, not forever, just for a break.” She shrugged a little, drawing a foot up to her chest to lean on it as she looked outside. “It’s not exactly a vacation, but I’ve been out of the field too long. Just practicing and not having practical applications has consequences. I was too slow just now.”

“I doubt you came to practice practical applications.” I observed.

“Haven’t you ever just needed a change of pace?” She said it sadly, and I guessed my first observation was close to the heart of things. The relationship she had with Strife had always been a difficult one from the reports I’d looked over.

“Probably not in the same way, but I can empathize with the idea.” I nodded lightly. “I remain fairly busy with my position even now. I do try to make sure I get the occasional pause to gain perspective.”

“Perspective…” she echoed, eyes outside. “Yeah, that.”

“Oh? Need an outside ear?” She’d peaked my curiosity. This woman had always given the impression she wanted to just run her pedestrian little bar and was happy with that. Was that no longer the case? I knew the image of a neat little family that she gave the locals was not that clean cut, but apparently there was more than what had been reported in.

“Uh, thanks for the offer, but I don’t think we’re that close.” She put her leg back down and switched her eyes to the front as we got closer to Costa del Sol. We’d be back shortly. “Did you want to hit the beach while you were here? Isn’t that the thing to do?”

“Do I need to work on my tan?” I asked, raising a brow when she frowned at my joke. 

“Eh, someone else said that to me once here, years ago...well, basically the same thing.” She stated after we’d paused at the stop light at the front of the city. "Though, I’m not sure that's wise when I think about it. It’s not the most secure location."

“If you want to go to the beach then I can work from there. I’m sure a swimsuit would be cooler than that dress.” I remarked.

“Not what I meant, I didn’t bring a bathing suit.” She turned away from me. “I’m fine if you just want to work from inside.”

I wouldn’t mind seeing her in a suit. She wasn’t a bad looking woman, anyone would agree to that. Tifa was well known as being a gorgeous but untouchable (at least without permission) creature in Edge. Not that her normal outfit really left much to the imagination, but the sight of her in a bathing suit wasn’t an unpleasant prospect. Tempting as it was, I had a good reason for it as well. We needed to be seen together. I had work I’d still need to get done, but pretend play was still better than none. My serious image needed to be maintained, but a balance could be struck in this little gambit. If I had to put on this show for Dio, I could at least enjoy it. I’d need to arrange some extra security first though...

“Then, I’ll be working in the room, and you are welcome to take a moment to yourself to get a suit and enjoy the beach. It might help you recuperate from that unpleasant attack.” I commented, still considering. It would require more behind the scenes security so that was a factor. I’d have to put a bunch of extra hours into figuring out where to budget some of these costs from as well, but it should be worth the final result. “I might join you. I appreciate your dedication, but as you saw I’m not incapable of looking after myself. I did time on the warfront after all. I’ll be safe even if you take a bit of distance.”

“Maybe…” She remarked, not wanting to refuse or commit. I gave her that, parking the car in the lot for the port as it wasn’t that bad a walk from here. I smiled at Elena being near the helicopter when we got back. She was always on time, she definitely did her best to be Tseng’s protege. I nodded to her, ignoring the glare she shot Tifa in favor of tossing her the keys for the aircraft. She caught them after a near fumble, then went to attention.

“Sir, I’ve made certain the hovercraft was secured as ordered. Are you certain you wish me to take the helicopter?” She asked, moving to an ‘at ease’ position when I waved her down from attention. “I could probably make my way with the hovercraft.”

“Timing matters, Agent Elena. Are you questioning my planning?” I asked, I wasn’t offended, but she always broke into a sweat so easily at mild commentary. She wanted to be like Tseng, but I doubted she’d ever be able to share his sub-zero poise. She shook her head to insist that wasn’t her intention immediately.

“Good.” I interrupted before the apologies could start, taking the keys for the hovercraft. “Continue as you were then. I’ll see you back in Edge.”

“Sir.” She went back to attention as I walked onward, Tifa followed me and I expected Elena would get back to work.

“Man...they still do that. Salute and everything..” Tifa observed, it was more to herself since her voice was light but I heard it. I didn’t say anything. I was ready to get in and out of the sun, it was too ample in this part of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along. A touch of action. Tifa doing her job like a boss? Not sure getting semi-ganked is very boss like, but there was a little duel mini-rescuing going on. I like the idea of this pair, but for sure they’re harder to write for than I first thought they would be. Hopefully I'll get more time soon to work on details.


	4. Viva la Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa continues to look after Rufus, or he is looking after her? She's not entirely sure since he takes her to buy clothes and does part of the job he hired her to do much on his own.

_ “One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand.” _

**_-Coldplay, Viva la Vida_ **

**_The following day…(8 days until the party)_ **

The idea of putting a knife willingly to one’s neck was an odd one. 

Perhaps it wasn’t to do damage in this case, but the thought of shaving my own face made me uncomfortable. Sure, I shaved my legs. But...I occasionally got cuts, I felt like I’d be nervous putting a razor up to my throat. I watched Rufus doing exactly that through one of the mirrors along the wall in the fancy suite he’d reserved. I’d had another night on the couch so when he’d opened his bedroom to announce we should prepare I’d already used the extra bathroom to shower and been dressed. I did use the chance to lay in a real bed while I watched him though.

He was less intimidating without the coat, but only slightly...he was confidently removing the small bit of blond stubble that had built up over the last day. Watching his own face critically as he scraped away the hair. I supposed if you did it frequently for years, then it would become pretty natural not to be nervous about it.

A lot of the men I knew didn’t bother to fully shave at all and just kept their beards trimmed or short instead. Then, not a ton of the men I regularly hung out with actually had a professional image to keep. Cloud didn’t like being seen when he shaved. I’d always been hesitant to ask, but it was sort of interesting watching it with Rufus. A routine I’m sure very few people had seen. I supposed most of the turks would have if he traveled with them like this...was I in that elite group then? Those that had seen the President of Shinra act like a normal human?

“Never seen someone shave?” His cold voice drew me out of my thoughts. I realized he could see me back through the reflection where I could see him. He looked pleased at having caught me looking and I frowned at him.

“It’s my job to keep an eye on you.” I pointed out.

“Mmm, true.” He commented, tapping the razor on the side of the sink to knock off excess shaving cream before lifting it to his face again. “You are a much more dedicated worker than I expected. Unless, of course, you get attached.”

“Hardly.” I scoffed at him. “I just don’t see a lot of people shave. I’d be nervous if I had to put a knife to my face.”

“Someone skittish shouldn’t use a straight razor.” He agreed, but his own hand was as steady as a surgeon’s as he removed another line of white foam and tiny bristles. “It was something my father insisted I learn, told me that ‘a real man can use a straight razor’. Then went and grew himself that hideous mustache and started hiring someone to do it for him. He lost the fortitude for it in his old age.”

“Your father willingly let a barber give him a shave like that?” I had to admit, I hadn’t expected that from the elder Shinra. That was pretty ballsy considering how many people hated him.

“I’m more surprised someone never cut his throat to be honest, it was unwise of him.” Rufus replied, looking left and right over his face before giving himself a nod of approval and wiping his face with a damp towel he’d left nearby. “Probably the fact he brought guards with him everywhere. They didn’t figure cutting his throat was worth getting shot to hell.”

“A lot of people were afraid to stand up to Shinra.” I shrugged at the idea that lots of people could have killed elder Shinra sooner. Not that it would have mattered since Rufus would have just taken over sooner.

“Hmm, not you and yours.” He pointed out, walking out of the bathroom as he took off the black undershirt he had on. He wasn’t what I predicted under the fancy clothes. He was muscular, with clearly defined abs that were impressive. He had a few scars along his chest. I glanced away, but not before he noted my lingering eyes. 

“We stood up, but it wasn’t in the best way. We did damage even if we helped save a lot of people, we damned a lot too.” I answered, not wanting to comment on his appearance. What was it about bad boy blondes I liked?

“You’re welcome to look.” He remarked, and I could hear the grin. He walked over to the bed to get dressed, he’d already laid his clothes out ahead of time, quite organized. I’d gotten ready early because I’d gotten to sleep early last night. His light was still on when I’d passed out...did he sleep?

“No, I’m good.” I replied, looking out the balcony window at the view of the ocean outside. It was so peaceful and beautiful here. They had done really well despite the problems in Midgar, they had adjusted to the new sources of power that were being researched all over the world. They had running water and electricity that was reliable, it was like another world for more reasons than the horizon.

“We’ll be heading to the local shops. You require more than a single appropriate dress.” He stated, voice more serious now that he wasn’t teasing me. Had he even been doing that? It was odd to think that Rufus Shinra could joke with anyone. Then, perhaps he was expecting more than just a bodyguard while I was on duty. I wasn’t sure where he wanted to take the fake relationship thing...it could be intimate.

His dad had gotten around with the help regularly from what I’d heard. If he hadn’t insisted several times up front that he didn’t want any permanent attachment I’d say he was flirting. Then, given his dad he might not take flirting as more than a momentary indulgence.

“All right.” I only nodded. I guessed at least I’d also get some nice new clothes out of this. I wasn’t one of those girls that loved going to shop all the time, but I did like it sometimes. I was glad that when I glanced back to him he was buttoning up a fresh black shirt as opposed to showing off his chest. “We’re still pretending we are a thing here then?”

I preferred hanging out in the room, where I didn’t have to be something that wasn’t myself. I was being paid well, but that didn’t mean I was very excited about this arrangement. I had to remind myself it was for the kids. I didn’t want a lot of time to dwell on more than that and got up to wait for him by the door. I could pretend my way through this for a better future.

“You seem displeased.” He remarked, fixing his collar before lifting his coat to put it on and start buckling and buttoning it. “You knew this was a part of the deal.”

“Yeah, and I’ll play the role, but I don’t have to pretend to be happy about it.” I pointed out. “I haven’t exactly done a lot of dating, so to a point I’ll need to follow your lead.”

He made a thoughtful hum at the remark, waiting a moment before replying. “I find that a difficult thing to believe, Miss Lockhart.”

“Well, a lot of people think you’re an incapable idiot. Not everything people presume is true.” I pointed out. It was a backwards compliment, but he smiled at it all the same. He finished fastening his cuffs and pulling on the fingerless gloves before meeting me at the door.

“I see, I’ll keep that in mind. Come, let’s get you some suitable attire.” He offered an arm. I stared at it, frowning before taking it gingerly. I stumbled when he pulled me quickly closer, tempted to flip him to the ground at the grin he gave when he caught my other arm and I ended up close to his face. He wasn’t totally unversed in hand to hand since he knew where to block me...

“You can’t act like you’re touching something covered in a gross ooze everytime you reach out to me, it doesn't send the most romantic message.” He remarked, close enough I could smell his aftershave. See just how clear the pale icy eyes looking back at me were. It took me a moment to stand back up, pulling my arm away from him.

“I will manage when we’re in public, just like I haven’t spoken as much.” I said after clearing my throat. “You pull me suddenly like that again without good reason and you’ll end up on the floor.”

“That a promise, Lockhart?” He smirked just slightly at my opening my mouth and then shutting it again a moment later. He held his arm out again. I frowned at him but came closer this time when I took it, annoyed at the warmth I felt in my face.

“You aren’t funny.” I murmured as we headed out of the room together. The door would lock automatically, so he walked confidently forward.

“I won’t give up my day job.” He remarked drily as we went. “You are tense though, people are gonna get the wrong idea if you don’t loosen up.”

I tried to relax at the observation, was that why he was acting so strangely? He wanted to make sure I would do a better job at this? I wasn’t convinced of that, but we were walking through public areas so I couldn’t really openly discuss our deal that much. He’d been careful to murmur the words lightly himself. 

We moved to an elevator, and then across an underground hall that led to the most expensive shops in this area. Money was always so spoiled even with minor conveniences. Even dressed in the coat he’d commissioned me, I felt out of place. I could see why he insisted I change outfits. The workers in most of the shops had nicer clothes than most of what I owned…

It didn’t help that we were getting a lot of attention. Most of the world seemed to still believe Rufus had died in Meteorfall. Seeing a dead dictator up and walking about had to be disconcerting. Thankfully, most of them were looking at him more than me. I’m sure they wondered who I was, but he was the draw. I let him guide me as naturally as I could, we eventually ended up at one of the larger of the boutiques here that looked extremely pricy. A worker approached us almost immediately, managing a professional smile despite their eyes bugging out of their head. 

“Hello, President. How can I help you, sir?” She managed to ask. This woman earned her pay for remaining on task when she outright recognized him.

“Yes, I’d like you to shut the shop down, for my girl here.” He said, it rolled so easily off his tongue ‘his girl’, like he’d been saying it for ages. “She needs a bathing suit and some other things, her luggage got lost.”

“Poor thing.” The woman offered me a small pitying nod. “I will do everything I can to provide her any help she needs. Please, go ahead and browse while I shut the shop.”

Rufus breezed further inside and I trailed after him, not wanting to get far while the woman politely kicked out the couple other shoppers that had followed him inside. He walked to a door in the back that clearly stated employees only and opened it to look at the office. It was small, but tidy. He nodded at it. “I have several calls I need to make, and with the front locked down, you can shop freely while I stay here.”

I nodded at that, my primary job was as his bodyguard after all. Though, so far it had been difficult to remember I was supposed to be on girlfriend tasking too. He was right that it was tactically sound as a method for me to do my pair of tasks. I expected he also didn’t want me listening in on all of his calls. They probably didn’t have to do with what I was working on, I hoped. It was just as well to help him multitask. I froze slightly when he leaned in to kiss my cheek, doing my best to not ball my fists or punch him.

“You need more practice in public, Tifa.” He whispered, then leaned back, speaking up as the clerk was returning to us. “Get her anything she needs. I’ll be using your office to work. Have fun, dearest.”

Okay, this was harder than I thought. I offered a small smile to the clerk, uncomfortable but doing my best.

“I’m sure we have many things that would look great on you, miss.” The spooked worker stated, plastering on a smile. “We always have some suits, we just got in a few. This way, please.”

I didn’t really want a bathing suit, but I couldn’t outright refuse after that. Not without ruining our cover. 

_ “Manipulative…” _ I thought of a couple colorful names at the office door, but put my eyes on the suits so I couldn’t be mistaken for glaring at him. I was obliged to look around with as much interest as I could muster since he had the entire shop closed for me. Did this sort of thing happen often with the rich big-wigs? Ugh. I didn’t know what to shop for. My usual style wasn’t something Rufus seemed to approve of.

Thankfully, not all the suits were super skimpy and I was able to find a nice black single option with red and white patterned lilies I liked. It covered all the appropriate areas, much more than many of the girls I’d seen on the beach. Then, I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t want me to keep matching him in some way. I found a couple white and pale blue options to add to my arm.

“I can take those for you miss and have them ready in the dressing room.” The woman said politely, holding a hand out. I offered them to her, keeping an eye out when she was near the office with Rufus and then turned toward the other clothes. Dammit, without input this would take a long time...couldn’t he have given me at least a clue as to what he wanted me to have?

Was his plan to test run me with this outing? He didn’t really have time for a different option, so was he trying to make sure I’d be ready for it? Ugh, I didn’t need to be groomed, jerk. I started picking out more items that I just liked, but still adding in things that I felt he would appreciate. If I was going to be playing the role of Rufus’ girlfriend, I figured I’d need to try on a lot of clothes.

“If you see anything you like that isn’t in your size, I can special order it.” The worker pointed out, helping me gather some similar options she would suggest as we walked through. I figured I might as well try as much at once on as possible. I could peek in frequently on Rufus that way for his ‘opinion’. He wasn’t the only one that could use this little arrangement to prod annoyances. I could play the girl that was looking for approval every few minutes this way, that seemed like his type. If he wanted to passive aggressively frustrate me, I could do the same.

**_Counterpoint -_ **

“Yes, I want you to press forward. You’ve found the beast, we need a piece of its tail if the rumors are true. Try to limit how much you take off, we don’t know when we might have to make use of it again.” I directed on the phone, leaning back in the office chair as I spoke over the line with Tseng. “Are you sure Elena is up to her job? She seemed pretty displeased with my new fiance.”

“She can handle it, she’s just concerned for your safety, Mister President.” Tseng was as controlled as ever, not seeming at all ruffled by my implication his apprentice was being emotional. Then, he was accustomed to much worse outbursts from Reno. “Has she been spotted?”

“No, Lockhart presumes she’s taken the helicopter as we discussed.” I replied, amused that Tifa readily fell for fairly simple distractions. “Have you gotten any decent photos yet to leak?”

“I haven’t gotten the first batch yet, she reported that you spent most of the time in the room.” Tseng stated. Which was true, I’d let her have a break after the attack. I’d have to wait and see if Elena was the photographer they claimed.

“The others, have they reached the crater?” I asked, pushing past that part of the plan since Tseng would deal with Elena if the need arose. “They got the vessel?”

“Rude considered it morbid, but yes. They were heading into the crater when I last communicated with them. Does Lockhart suspect your real plan?” Tseng didn’t ask those sorts of questions lightly, he knew I was good at my own game.

“No, she thinks I plan to break the sword for publicity so I didn’t correct her.” I replied, it was somewhat true, I did plan to destroy the weapon. Good lies were half-truths after all, and the best ones you let people convince themselves of. “We’ll have the tools all assembled soon then. We’ll meet up at the Saucer when I get the Materia from Dio.”

“You think he’ll give it to you?” Tseng was full of questions today. “I can find back up.”

“We already have a plan in place if he doesn’t follow through. She isn’t quite ready yet, but I think she’ll be up to the task by the time we reach the day.” I replied with a shrug, glancing out the small blinds on the office door. I spotted just a sliver of Tifa using a dressing area down the hall, letting go of the blinds and turning back toward the monitors in the room. Thankfully, they didn’t spy on people trying on clothes here.

“She isn’t a professional, and he’s not stupid, sir.” Tseng commented, still a tad hesitant to take my order. Were the lot of them going soft on me? I supposed it was good I commanded some loyalty from them, but there was a point where fondness was a detriment to getting the job done.

“I have it handled, it’ll take time if we’re to properly convince him. But, she is being paid well, she’ll do her part.” I answered. Though I had my own misgivings as to Tifa’s ability to fully step up to the role I needed. I wasn’t going to express those now. I needed the turks collecting the rest of the pieces of the puzzle without getting distracted with me. 

“Well, if something changes, keep me apprised.” Tseng finally remarked, knowing better than to argue further. He was quite good about choosing his battles, which were rare. We said our goodbyes and I had other calls to make. This little get-together at the Golden Saucer was going to be a huge step in the right direction. There were just a few more surprises to be had along the way. I lifted the receiver to my ear…

“Dio.” I observed when they answered and offered a boisterous hello. The man was silent for several moments before his mind reached a conclusion.

“Rufus? Rufus Shinra? I haven’t heard from you since Meteorfall.” The voice was loud and needlessly cheerful. I’d never liked this man. “You’re still around, eh?”

“”Yes, I wanted you to be aware I planned to attend your grand-reopening.” I explained seriously. “I need to be publicly seen to start putting rumors of my death to rest. No place better than your casino.”

“Yes, that’s the truth.” The man let out a long laugh I had to pull the phone away from my ear for. I sneered at the device, glad I had the ability to express my distaste now as later wouldn’t be as possible.

“I’ll be bringing a plus one.” I stated, cutting off some of his amusement.

“What? The great Rufus Shinra got himself a girl? This I’ve got to see.” He sounded amused on the other end. “You aren’t pulling my leg? Just trying to get into my vault.”

“I was hoping for a larger room than usual.” I returned. 

“Hmm…” He already sounded quite doubtful. “Guess near death experiences could change even a fish like you. I can get you a room. I’ll want to see this for myself. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Not at this ti…”

“Rufus.” Tifa opened the office door without knocking. She had on a nice pale blue top that showed off her assets neatly, and white dress slacks with a pair of shorter boots and a thin scarf worn like a choker. There were a few other accessories, but she looked good in normal clothes. “What do you think?”

“I...I’m working.” I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice. “It looks nice. The scarf needs to be lighter if you want it to match the shirt.”

“Great,” She trilled in delight and vanished again…

“Apologies.” I managed once she’d left. “I...Mister Dio, where were we?”

“Can I do anything for you other than the room?” He repeated, sounding pleased. “You’re uncle is coming too, we can all have a meal together.”

“I wouldn’t mind a guest list.” I remarked thoughtfully, not overly happy to hear my father’s brother would be attending. I had known it was likely though, so I wasn’t surprised. “So, I have time to track down everyone I’d like to. I can only be there for part of the event, so I’ll be there in the evening for the opening night with the high stakes tables.”

“Of course, most of the attendants will be glad to speak with you I’m sure.” Dio chuckled. He’d never been great at things like confidentiality. I expected rumors to my ‘return’ would be widely circulated in the building before I arrived. I hoped so, at any rate. “I’ll be happy to have you at my tables again, President Shinra.”

Not that I’d really ever been on them much before unless dad ordered me too. I supposed at least I did see some use in knowing him for my own purposes.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Dio asked.

“Rufus.” Tifa entered the office again unannounced, undeterred by the dirty glance I leveled her at the second interruption. “What do you think of this one?”

“It seems fine, get what you like.” I remarked as neutrally as I could manage as I noted the glint of defiance in her eyes, she was interrupting me like this one purpose. “Sorry, Dio. I’ve had something come up.”

Another gregarious laugh echoed on his end. “I see. I’ll look forward to having you in a couple days.”

_ Dammit.  _ He wasn’t going to take this seriously if he thought I was making a show and dance of it, and she just kept busting in like we were doing exactly that. I shut off my phone for now, eyeing the door with a frown. What was this for? Bringing her here unannounced? The close contact? I’d clearly irritated her somehow. Didn’t she understand I manicured my schedule more than Scarlet had ever done with her nails? Every choice I made was calculated, purposeful...Tifa playing this little game wasn’t appreciated.

“Rufus.” She came in again, pausing a split second when she realized I’d been sitting and staring - waiting for her to reappear. It was another set of clothes, different from the last, though not enough to warrant her checking in again. “You uh, like it?”

The mischief in her gaze had died down now that she knew she was caught. 

“It’s lovely.” I stated as sweetly as I could get my voice to sound without it being fake. Settling a hand on my face to rub a finger along my chin thoughtfully. I offered her a dark smile when I uttered the next words, expecting the attendant nearby to hear. “Weren’t you going to get some lingerie?”

She went quiet, a blush entering her cheeks almost immediately at the implication I’d made. The woman outside saved her the need to reply, but I’d gotten in the jab all the same. “Oh, sir and madam, we don’t deal in that manner of clothes, though there is a boutique here in the mall. I could call ahead and let them know you are interested if you’d like.”

“Do that.” I remarked before she could refuse.

“No.” Tifa said immediately, too quickly, but that only earned her a smile from me. Did she think she’d win at this sort of game? Best to dash any hopes she might have of that. “We have a reservation for dinner, I wouldn’t have time to try anything on somewhere else.”

“We can always push the reservation back.” I suggested, standing up to straighten my coat since I doubted I’d get more work done and I’d already made the most important calls. She slipped into the office and shut the door so the attendant couldn’t keep listening in. She stalked forward to poke me in the chest, but I caught her hand. Then winced when she bent my wrist backward and spun me around. I had some training in hand to hand...but I wasn’t even sure what she’d done. Hiring a renown martial artist did have accompanying difficulties.

“You aren’t funny.” She repeated her earlier sentiment, her face still red. “We’re not going to buy lingerie.”

“You don’t interrupt my plans, and I won’t push this farther than we require.” I returned, waving my hand when she released it. Nothing was broken, but it wasn’t comfortable. “You seemed intent not not allowing me to work on other projects, so it stood to reason you wanted my attention on this one. You have it.”

“That’s not…” She huffed at my comments. “You did say you wanted to approve everything...I’m not trying it all on multiple times. If what I already picked out works, we should leave.”

“You should have another dress, possibly two.” I answered, knowing I hadn’t seen her in one. “You didn’t show me the bathing suit, either.”

Her eye twitched just a bit, her scowl hadn’t left her face. She really did hate me. It would be funnier if it wasn’t putting the mission at risk. “I’ll get two dresses, then we’re leaving.”

“Sounds fine, I’ll make a few more calls.” I replied, glad she relented. Raising my voice a bit more. “Then we’ll go eat.”

She nodded to that, rubbing her face before putting on a smile that looked genuine enough as she went to leave again. Dealing with her for several days was going to be exhausting. I opened up my phone again to finish a few more calls before a knock interrupted me. I had to pay for it all. I handed Tifa the card and closed the door to finish the call. Appropriate management was required if Shinra was ever going to be properly rebuilt. Difficult when I had to run about cleaning up messes I’d never caused.

“You rich people...” Tifa muttered as we headed out of the shop about ten minutes later. She walked more easily on my arm this time, she at least adjusted pretty quickly so that was good.

“The rules are just different.” I remarked. “I presumed you’d like this activity. I was fairly certain shopping was a popular female pastime.”

“That’s sexist. I’m not super into shopping, and it was awkward, she expected me to know different fabrics and cuts I wasn’t aware of. She could tell I wasn’t used to that sort of a place.” Tifa pointed out.

“Are you frustrated about a possible cover blow or that you didn’t blend in?” I asked.

“Both. No one wants to be just tossed in the deep end like that.” She returned, pausing a moment as we were nearing the exit. There was a jewelry shop with several pieces in the window that were extravagant. It wasn’t the ones with large gaudy stones she was looking at though, she’d let her eyes pause on one of the smaller pieces to the side, not the main showcase. It was a small flower with amethysts for petals, I was a little surprised to see it was the same type that was on the coins I often used…

“That mean something?” I asked.

“Mandragora flowers?” She shook her head, tugging me forward again since I’d stopped for her. “I don’t know what they mean, only that the roots can be used for several medicines if you prepare them carefully. Otherwise, they can easily be poisonous.”

“Good to know.” I remarked. I’d known the facts, I even knew what the flower stood for, but I expected there was more beneath that little lesson. She’d had a reminiscent expression as she’d looked at the necklace.

“I used to help some of the women in town gather and prepare medicines.” She further explained, shrugging at me. “I guess it doesn’t matter really.”

“Is there something you are in the mood for, to eat?” I changed the subject. “We skipped breakfast, so I’d like to find something for lunch.”

“Pass,” She shook her head at me. “We can order up to the room.”

“Hmm, no. I think it’ll be good practice for us.” I smirked at her tensing a little, leaning closer so our voices were kept between us. “I promise I’m not nearly as bad as you seem to think.”

“Much worse, probably.” She muttered back. “Fine, better to dry run here than somewhere more important.”

“Great, we can eat and discuss our cover story.” I answered, squeezing her arm lightly. “You said you don’t do this often. I thought you and Cloud were an item. Don’t you date and hold arms?”

“We’re not an item.” She remarked bluntly. There was more to that story, but she wasn’t offering details. I had mixed impressions from the reports, but I guess he was back to largely ignoring her again. Just as well, if they were involved the next bit of my plan would have been more difficult. We arrived at a restaurant, seafood, and it took only a moment to be seated at a private table on the veranda at my request. Others could see us, but they wouldn’t be able to hear us. 

“A pair of mimosa’s please, and shrimp cocktail to begin.” I asked as the waiter held her chair and I took my own, picking up the menu. “You’ll need to at least try and pretend to be vaguely enamoured for this to work.”

“Yeah, not exactly easy to pretend to be romantically involved with a guy that tried to gas me to death.” She had a little fire back after whatever had bothered her with the necklace.

“All the same. I hope you can adjust without such strange behavior.” I remarked. “We’ll practice today as we will need stories that match if someone starts asking questions. Shall I start describing?”

“Okay.” She didn’t sound happy, but it was enough that she was going along so far.

“We started dating a few months ago, after the issue with the geostigma was resolved and I had made an open public appearance again.” I launched into the story I’d worked up with Tseng. “It stands to reason with your reputation that we would have seen each other during the battle in the city. From there, we became hesitant allies and then started to care for each othe...”

“Ew, that story is horrible.” She bluntly interrupted me, shaking her head like I was giving the worst business pitch possible. “That’s all too clinical. Who would believe that? That’s not really how romance works. People don’t just plot it out neatly.”

“That’s what we’re doing, plotting out a fake relationship.” I pointed out. Gesturing her to pause as the waiter brought over our mimosa’s and a water boy delivered glasses to the table. I reached over to take her hand when the waiter approached. She shot me a short displeased look, then managed to smile lightly before the drinks arrived. 

“Go ahead and set up a second round.” She said to the waiter and he laughed. We ordered our food after that.

“Of course. I’ll get those in and your food should be about fifteen minutes.” The waiter remarked. I watched her though instead of him, wasn’t that what couples did, gape at each other stupidly and smile? She dropped my hand after he walked off, picking up the drink to take a long draw of the champagne mixed with orange juice. 

“I get you want to make this clean plan, but that’s not what relationships are.” She spoke softly, from a place of experience. “They’re more complex than that. It’s a little too neat if we just happened to work out after the stuff with Kadaj. I think it’d be better if the story read that I knew before that and had seen you at Healen. It gives a little more depth.”

“Given I let no one know I was at Healen, that makes it a bit difficult to believe as well.” I pointed out, sipping my own drink appreciatively. It was much nicer than most of what you could get in Edge and the other small communities in and around Midgar these days. “If we make it overly complicated we’ll run into issues keeping the story straight.”

“It’s not that difficult to think I somehow ran into you before you managed to get Healen squared away. It gives us a lot more time to have reached a level where we’re romantically involved. I could have been aiding the process with your geostigma drugs and it also justifies you using me as a bodyguard now.” She explained.

“Hmm, not bad I suppose. You what? Happened to see me one fateful summer day being wheelchaired around by Reno?” I asked. If I gave her some of her own narrative then she might get more invested in our little act.

“Sure, I could have been there to tell Reno off, it’s pretty on point for people to want to do in Edge.” I pointed out. People weren’t that pleased by Shinra’s small ‘volunteer’ force with the monument. “I happened to see you in a car maybe? The wheelchair thing might be pushing it.”

“Hmm, fine. You saw me one day then what? Came to confront me at Healen?” I asked.

“Yeah, it works well. I could have followed Reno or Rude out. Discovered you were suffering geo-stigma along with others, and helped with the WRO plan once you explained it to me. Cloud and I do run a business where we pick up supplies from all over.” She was nodding to her own story, as if it made logical sense to her. It wasn’t bad. She was right; it gave us a little more believability as a couple. Particularly since it was more than dating I had in mind to present to Dio...

“I think that works well. You came and helped take care of me up at Healen, then we got to know each other better.” I nodded to the revised story. It made me less capable than I’d prefer, but it also fit with her M.O. given how she’d looked after Cloud when he’d fallen into the lifestream. She liked taking care of others. It would stand up better to her personality.

“All right, so we got to know each other. Went on some dates...after my recovery of course, that was when things got more serious.” I continued her narrative. “You occasionally worked for me, but decided to leave home this time to see how you like being with me on the road.”

“I...guess.” She said with a frown at the reminder this was something she’d have to remember to pretend was true. 

“I have another part of your...let’s say uniform, for this particular job.” I remarked, digging into a pocket. Her eyes widened as I set a box on the table, I opened it before sliding it across to her. The rock on the ring was impressive, a lovely aquamarine set in platinum, a small ring of diamonds around it. “You’ll need to wear it, given it’s a sign of our engagement.”

She reached out at first, then paused, her hand hovering in uncertainty. She looked from it to me, unblinkingly. “Are...are you serious?”

“Yes, our relationship will require you to pretend we’re recently engaged. Attempt to be somewhat excited in case people that will be at the event are watching.” I explained smugly, sipping the drink again. “Try it on, we’ll need to get it swiftly resized if it doesn’t fit.”

“Rufus...I…” She was at a loss for how to react. She was probably silently cursing me since I hadn’t told her how in depth our ‘dating’ would be. She was stuck, since she couldn’t overreact in a public area and she clearly wanted to keep our bargain intact. She managed at least to nod to me, which was all I needed the public to see.

“Here, let me.” She blushed when I reached forward to pluck the ring from the box and take her hand. That was authentic, she was embarrassed by all of this. I rubbed her hand lightly before slipping the band on her finger. I had to make sure the size would work, else I’d need to get it swiftly fixed. Thankfully, it slipped neatly into place without being too loose or tight. “So, did we agree to get engaged before today in your narrative, or did I surprise you?”

“You’re paying me more for this.” She stated haltingly. She managed to smile, and the red still in her face was almost charming. Perhaps, her little hang-up wouldn’t be so bad...I expected few men got to see her so demure.

“I’ll be happy to oblige.” I returned with a laugh, letting her hand go so we could each receive our food. Just as well, I wasn’t sure how long I could keep up the pretend without her losing character. Shocking her was worth whatever extra gil she asked for monetarily, every last one given we’d had a whole crowd to get impressions from it. We ate quietly, and after a time I took her hand again across the table, she managed not to visibly jump or shudder. Even if it was difficult, I’d make a believable relationship out of this yet.

“Shall we return to the room after lunch, my dear, or go to the beach?” I asked, not too innocently. I’d timed it so the waiter had returned to take our plates after we refused any sort of dessert with our lunches. She coughed up a bit of her mimosa, and I fought to plaster on a concerned expression instead of laughing at her. It wasn’t only her that would have a difficult time with this particular mission if she kept overreacting.

Put on the spot, since the waiter had lingered to hear her answer, she remarked. “Let’s go to the beach.”

“Of course, are you ready?” I was about to get up, offer her an arm with my comments. That’s when I decided I should consider when to best distract my own bodyguard for personal enjoyment. I noted her shocked expression, the way she started out of her seat and then paused after standing...the way the waiter backed several steps away. People attempted to take me hostage far too much these days for my liking. The feeling of sharp steel against my neck was far less comfortable when I wasn’t the one holding the razor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufus shouldn't distract his own guards.


End file.
